Bird watching, or birding, is a worldwide recreational and educational activity that includes the observation of birds by the naked eye, through a visual enhancement device like binoculars and telescopes, or by listening for bird sounds. The observation of birds and other wildlife can often times be enhanced by providing food to attract the birds to a desired location, including private residences, office buildings, parks and the like. Bird watchers and wildlife enthusiasts find enjoyment in observing and providing food for these wild avian species.
There are currently numerous bird feeding devices available in the marketplace. Many provide desirable features intended to enhance the enjoyment of feeding and observing birds. However, most of the currently available bird feeder designs require a user to go outside of a residence or dwelling, or precariously hang outside of a window, to attend to the feeder and replenish food sources. During inclement weather, and/or for elderly or disabled persons or those residing on the upper floors of buildings, such may not be desirable or even possible. Moreover, in some instances it can be beneficial to have a feeder positioned near a window to facilitate up-close bird watching from the indoors through the window.
Thus, a need remains for devices, apparatuses, systems and methods for feeding, observing and caring for birds. Particularly, what is needed is an effective and reliable bird feeder that can be easily and safely installed, replenished, maintained and observed from indoors.